


soft baby

by fanbutt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Little Space, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: junhui gets hurt sometimes and it"s up to his mommy to help him.





	soft baby

**Author's Note:**

> wow @ self back at it again writing lil space fics!! lmao in actuality , i lov lil space fics w all my heart nd i fuckign lov junhui w a mommy so!!! here it is!! also i made junhui smol so!! nd yes , his mommy is taller bc thats so cutE????? 
> 
> follow me on twt if ya wanna keep up w my bullshit :  
> (nsfw/r) yolkju

it was a nice sunny day outside and she thought nothing could go wrong , until it did.  
she and her little , junhui were playing at a small empty park right outside the apartment they shared. she felt her phone vibrate and she thought she could check it without anything going wrong. oh how wrong she was. she quickly checked to see it was her mom had texted her , to see how she was doing and all that jazz. she began replying to her mother's text , until junhui had cried out , "mommy!" .  
she quickly put her phone down to see him in the rocks crying , with his knee bleeding. she ran over to him and sat down to him .  
" mommy's so sorry , baby. " she began to apologize . she kissed his cheeks and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.  
" can you walk ? " she asked. he shook his head no . she put her phone in her pockets and she puts one arm under his legs and one hand on his back. she slowly began getting up , carrying the small boy to their shared apartment. luckily , their apartment really was right next to the small park and their apartment was on the first floor so there was no hassle there. she carefully opened the door to their apartment as : one , she left it unlocked and two , she didn't want to startle him or for his knee to begin hurting more. she walked inside with junhui still in her arms and shut the door with her leg. she set him down on the couch , carefully and began to get the rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs. she then grabbed a tissue , patting all the blood away.  
he let out a small whine to which she replied , " mommy is so , so , so sorry she let this happen , baby boy " .  
she quickly threw away the tissue of blood. she put rubbing alcohol on the cotton swab and told him , " this is gonna hurt , baby. are you okay so far?" .  
junhui then wiped his eyes and replied , " i'm a big boy , mommy! i can handle it ! "

she lightly smiled at him for toughing up just for her. she then began lightly patting his bruise.  
she saw junhui's fingers clench when she put the cotton swab on his bruise. he began harshly breathing when she put the cotton swab on the red and raw part of his knee.  
" are you okay?" she asked him softly.

he whimpered softly and nodded, his eyes full of tears threatening to fall. she looked at him with a concerning look and then he shook his head no.

" no , mommy " he said, his voice wavering.  
" it hurts. it really, really hurts." 

his tears slowly came down. she wiped his tears away with her thumb. he wrapped his arms around her neck, leaning into her body.

she rubbed his back comfortingly as he softly cried into her shoulder about how much it hurt. 

he slowly lifted his head off of her shoulder to show he was ready again. she wiped away the tears and began the process again. although this time, he didn't cry. she successfully finished cleaning the scraped knee. 

" okay baby. what bandaid do you want?" she asked him. 

he carefully looked at each bandaid box with each box having a different cartoon character. he thought long and hard until he finally decided.   
" i want hello kitty, mommy!" 

she smiled at him, softly. she carefully put the bandaid on, not hurting him in the process. 

" ah. do you feel better now?" she asked him.

he smiled at her widely and responded, " yes mommy!! thank you!" 

she giggled lightly and her little boy. she wondered how she got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading i appreciate it!! also srry this was kinda rushed um,,, 
> 
> twt : (nsfw/r) yolkju


End file.
